Thunderstorms
by KitandMip
Summary: Who would have thought that Carter would be scared of something so ordinary. Not Fredonia, thats for sure. A story for my friend Kojika, using 2 of the characters from her webcomic, Zos Kias. Fredonia/Carter. Girl/girl fluff


Konichiwa everyone. I'm back, this time with a story for Kojika, who has agreed to draw my rp character glomps for this story using the characters from her wonderful webcomic Zos Kias Finally a shojo-ai story. The world needs more girl-girl love. 

Disclaimer: Zos Kias is owned by Kojika. I just have permission to use her characters for this story. Le sigh. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH! BOOM! The storm outside raged as the members of Zos Kias sat in front of the fire Light had started for them, toasting marshmallows and discussing their latest mission. Well, all the members but one. Carter was currently hiding under Umishin's desk, fear flashing through her grey-blue eyes, muffling her sobs to make sure no one would find her. Not even her partner Fredonia knew that Carter had been terrified of thunderstorms ever since she was a little girl. Oh, Carter knew that it was just a little light and noise, but all that knowledge didn't help her during a storm and the usually stoic power user spent every thunderstorm curled up in a sobbing, whimpering ball. It was her greatest secret. And one she would take to her grave. 

Fredonia was bored. Just flat out bored. The other members of Zos Kias were doing an unusually good job of ignoring her, and Carter had gone upstairs when the storm started, claiming she had some research to do for one of her father's dig sites. Deciding that Carter wanted a break and some company, whether she knew it or not, Fredonia wandered upstairs towards the office. However, something didn't seem right, and she stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, it hit her. There wasn't any noise coming from the office. Suddenly worried, Fredonia sent a quick call to her guardian before walking quietly over to the door and peaking inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so she slowly pushed the door open and walked in. 

Carter held her breath wishing the other girl would leave. She should have known Fredonia would come looking for her. The violet-haired girl never could leave her alone. Just as Carter thought she would suffocate, she heard the door open and shut again, and began to take a breath, which turned into an embarrassingly girly shriek as a particularly loud clap of thunder hit. Carter's hopes that no one had heard were soon dashed, as the next flash of lightning revealed a pair of concerned aqua eyes, belonging to Fredonia. "What're you doing under here?" the purple haired power user asked, genuinely confused as to why her partner was hiding under a desk, screaming like a 5 year old in a haunted house. 

Carter blushed, trying to think of a good reason as to why she would be under a desk. "I, er, dropped my pencil." Fredonia just looked at the other girl, not believing her for a second but still not sure what the real reason was. However, the reason hit her like pro wrestler when the next flash of lightning hit and Carter lost the battle with herself and resumed her previous position under the desk. "You're scared of thunderstorms!" she exclaimed, hardly believing it. It was such a mundane thing to be afraid of. Carter must be joking. Laughing, Fredonia was about to congratulate her partner on such a good joke, when she noticed the tears streaming down Carter's face. "See?" the sandy-haired power user sobbed, "This is why I didn't want you to know." 

Fredonia froze, feeling absolutely horrible. She hadn't meant to make Carter cry. Wrapping her arms around her wailing partner, Fredonia gently stroked the other girls back, making soothing noises. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I thought you were joking. I would never laugh at you. Especially not about something like this." Carter whimpered and buried her face in her partner's neck, no longer caring that the other girl knew she was afraid. The two fell asleep under the desk, limbs intertwined, Carter's face still buried in Fredonia's neck. 

When Carter woke up the next morning, the storm was over and Fredonia was gone. Stretching and wincing as her muscles protested the uncomfortable night spent on the floor, Carter slowly crawled out from under the desk. The smell of pancakes and coffee drifted upstairs along with the chatter of the other Zos Kias members. Carter's stomach growled, but she suddenly couldn't move. Fredonia had found out. And knowing her partner's tendency to chatter so had everyone else in the building. But she couldn't stay up there forever. Steeling her nerves, Carter slowly walked down the stairs. However, when she got to the kitchen, no one mentioned anything about the previous night. Catching Fredonia's eye, Carter smiled. Fredonia hadn't told, her secret was safe, and she had a feeling that thunderstorms wouldn't be nearly as horrible an ordeal now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Art trade complete. Hope you like it. Sayonara 


End file.
